Hit Me One More Time
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Well... had lost this once so I'm reposting... this is about YamchaBulma breaking up. In this fic, Yamcha's not a bad guy!


This fic is another 'Yamcha and Bulma break up'. However, it does not have Yamcha as a bad guy. The song is 'Baby one more time' By Britney Spears.   
  
Hit Me One More Time  
By Maria Cline  
  
It all started with a simple decision. Yamcha, Z warrior, former bandit, and good guy was in the gravity room monitoring station. Bulma designed it so she can keep an eye on Vegita just in case he decided to train while seriously wounded.   
  
It was a late night, and for once, Vegita wasn't training. Yamcha was just working on the equipment to make them better. While he wasn't a genius like Bulma or Dr. Briefs, he had a good handle on electronics after all of his time with Bulma. He suddenly noticed a small glitch in the gravitron's base.  
  
"Maybe, if I fix this, I can have Bulma pay a little more attention to me." Yamcha chuckled as he went out of the station and into the back yard where the gravity room was kept. Bulma had been paying a great deal of attention to Vegita. She had even cooked him dinner many times. He had to get Bulma to notice him again.  
  
His heart pounded as he went to the huge dome. The lights were on in the room but the gravity was shut off. "Odd..." Yamcha muttered. It wasn't like Vegita to train without the intense gravity forcing him to go stronger. He peeked into the window and gasped.  
  
##Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here##  
  
Vegita was lying on the floor with Bulma under him. Their clothes were scattered everywhere. Yamcha's jaw dropped as he stared on. How could he save Bulma? The Saiyan could kill him with a sneeze. He noticed that there were no blood and Bulma wasn't screaming. Vegita had to be forcing himself on her... wasn't he?  
  
##Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go##  
  
He watched as Bulma got up and did a satisfied moan. She smiled seductively like she would do to him. Yamcha's heart pounded in his chest. Vegita wasn't forcing himself on her. "She's... enjoying it." Yamcha whimpered as he looked away and slumped down to the ground.  
  
##And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now,##  
  
His head spun as he tried to figure out why is Bulma with Vegita. True, he was no boy scout but he had never committed genocide for entire worlds. Vegita didn't deserve Bulma. He was too cruel and helped kill him. Why did Bulma forgive him so easily when she always hold a grudge against Yamcha? What does Vegita have that Yamcha doesn't?  
  
##oh because  
My loneliness is killing me##  
  
He didn't want to lose Bulma. Bulma was the first and only woman for him. True, he did feel tempted with other women but he never cheated on her, no matter what Bulma thought. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly got up and zoomed off into the sky.  
  
##I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time##  
  
He didn't know how long he flew. The sky above and around him didn't matter to him. His throat was dry and his body was weak as he finally decided to look around. He was in the desert. He was at his old home. The warrior collapsed onto the ground and let the sand cover his shaking body.  
  
##Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded##  
  
Finally, he got up and shook the sand out of his hair. His eyes stung from sand and tears. He coughed as he rubbed his eyes and flew up again. He had to get home. He had to confront Bulma about what he saw.  
  
##Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because##  
  
It was daylight as he reached the Capsule Corps and collapsed onto the lawn. Bulma came up and glared at him. "Where were you?!" She harped as she came up and kicked him in the head. "Were you with another woman?!"   
  
Yamcha didn't say anything. Bulma's kick didn't hurt him thanks to his strength. Instead, he just stood up and stared down at Bulma. His eyes were filled with pain and sand. "I was at the gravity room last night to see if I can fix a small glitch." He whispered in a calm voice. It was tightly controlled. He wanted to hit her so much, to make her feel the pain that he felt right now. He could kill her with a single blow but he won't. His broken heart won't let him.  
  
##Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go##  
  
Bulma gasped as she realized what he meant. "Oh god... Yamcha... I..."  
  
Yamcha held up his hand and said, "I loved you... I never cheated on you despite the temptations... yes... girls throw themselves at me... I was a star... and yes... I did look at other girls... but I swear, I never laid a hand on any of them. I never betrayed you." He lowered his hand and turned his back. "I am deeply hurt about what you did... we both know that this relationship will never work." His body shook as he continued, "I'm moving out. Goodbye, Bulma."  
  
He walked into the building to get his stuff. His heart ached with pain and betrayal.   
  
##I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign##  
  
Yamcha entered his room, it was room he lived in for so long. The warrior went to his bed. He looked up to see a picture of himself and Bulma smiling and holding each other on the wall. The mighty warrior held his head down and wept.  
  
##Hit me baby one more time##  
  
The End 


End file.
